saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Bonnie
Toy Bonnie is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and is the redesigned version of the original Bonnie. Appearance Edit Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Bonnie seems to have undergone the most drastic changes. He is colored a bright, vibrant, shiny blue, with his belly and the insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He has green eyes, mauve eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy red, blushed cheeks. He also has a white circular tail which is best seen when he is crawling through the Right Air Vent. Like the other "Toy" redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-joint fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Bonnie also sports a red bow tie, whisker spots, and buck teeth. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. His pupils grow smaller the closer he gets to the player. Like the original Bonnie, when on stage, Toy Bonnie holds a guitar, which is red and white with a black neck. However, unlike his counterpart, Toy Bonnie can be seen with his guitar while absent from the Show Stage. He can be seen holding his guitar in Party Room 3, though he does not appear to carry it elsewhere. Locations Edit Toy Bonnie starts at the Show Stage with the other two Toy animatronics,Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. He tends to move first in the earlier nights. If not, Toy Chica takes his place. Toy Bonnie begins his path by moving to Party Room 3. Next, he will move toParty Room 4 and will stare into the camera, just as Bonnie did in theBackstage in the original game. He then proceeds to Party Room 2, where he can be seen crouched by the vent, about to crawl inside of it. Finally, he sneaks into the Right Air Vent in order to reach The Office. Unlike his counterpart from the first game, he doesn't backtrack when heading to The Office. Behavior Edit Toy Bonnie is a very common animatronic to encounter, especially on much earlier nights. He also tends to be one of the first animatronics to move offstage. Toy Bonnie appears to move very slowly, and takes his time when going through the vents. However, ignoring Toy Bonnie and spending too much time watching theMonitor will likely result with the player being attacked by him. Once the player sees Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must equip the Freddy Fazbear Head before he appears with the lights flickering to avoid death. If done correctly, the player will see the lights briefly going out as Toy Bonnie slides from the right to the middle of the room, staring closely into the player's eyes before vanishing. Failing to equip the Head on time, then raising and lowering the Monitor, will result in a Game Over. However, on some occasions, Toy Bonnie will not attack the player, but, rather, stay in the vent. After he leaves the office, he starts again from Party Room 3. Just like the other Toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie is very inactive during later nights, though he starts becoming more active again from Night 5 and onward. Category:Character Category:Games